The Final Battle
by The Alpster
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so plz not so harsh. This story takes place in 2045, ten years after the best ending of AOS. Expect lots of characters and wicked battles. Plz r&r thank you.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own any thing of the Castlevania series. The only thing I do own are the two characters, Darien and Daimen and thats it. And thanks to Konami for making such a great game series.  
  
CHAPTER 1-The Prologue  
  
Dracula is is in top floor of his castle, planning what his next move will be, because for the first time in his long and ageless war with the Belmonts, he is close to utter defeat by the hands of Julius Belmont. Dracula thinking to himself "I don't believe that this Belmont has the capabilites to defeat me so profoundly and to banish me from this realm of existence. No other Belmont has ever come close to doing this and now I am close to fearing for my life, I haven't felt fear for ages and what I'm going to do."   
  
Then a shadow appeared before Dracula and he was stunned because he thought it was Julius but it turn out that this man was a person he never met before. Dracula asked with the most grivance" Who the in hell are you can't you see I'm busy thinking how I'm going to beat this Belmont in my way."   
  
The mysterious man spoke with a calm cold tone " Forgive my intrusion Lord Dracula, but I'm here to help not to destroy you." Dracula pleased to know someone was lending a hand to him ask "Who are thee and how can you help me." The man spoke" I am Damien, a man with great powers that can help you greatly in your time of immense ordeal." Dracula responded "If you a man why aren't you trying to destory me."   
  
Damien ansewered "Isn't it simple I am beyond mortals and I am not a servant of the light but a destroyer of the light and bringer of death and destructrion." Dracula was still ponedering if he spoke the truth. And Damien responded "I know you are thinking to trust me or not but I can tell here and now that I speak the truth." Dracula was surpirsed and said "How did you know what I was thinking." Damien said " I can read the minds of beings that are lower in power to me. My power is beyond yours Lord Dracula." Dracula contorted " If you are stronger than me why are you helping me." Damien unphrased by Dracula's outburst, responded " I am helping because you are the key to this world's destruction and i want to help you achieve this goal. Do not be thinking I am not true to my word but I am willing to help you and you Lord Dracula will finally be rid of all those that are in your way."   
  
Dracula finally believed Damien was speaking the truth. Dracula said " What's the plan you plan on helping me with this ordeal of mine." Damien spoke " You are not going to like it, but I need you to lose to the Belmont." Dracula was shocked and responded "If I do that I will be banished to the another dimension and why is this a good thing, tell me why I should do this." Damien still calm despite the outburst, stood there and said " You did not let me finish, so please stay calm and listen, and stop with the outbursts I am trying to help you, is that clear." Dracula acknowledege knowing he did not want to anger this being." Damien contiued " The reason why I want you to lose is so that a reincarnation of can be born in human form. I know what you are thinking and yes it is possible. Your reincarnation is not too important but he is needed for the plan to work since I can tell you right now that he will not allow himself to become the new Dracula." Dracula was confused and asked "If he is not important than why does it need to be done." Damien anserwed "He is needed so I can resurrect you in your original body before Sonia Belmont defeated you. And then I can fully combine the power that you once had and to mold you into a most powerful being that not even the combined might of Alucard, your reincarnation and Leon Belmont can't take on."   
  
Dracula loved this plan he never imagined someone was able to fully restore his power and that he can make him even stronger than he ever dreamed."I like your plan but how long will this take to set into motion." Damien said "It will be set for in 2045. This will be done 10 years after your reincarnation ventures into the castle and defies his destiny to become you. In 2045 I will ressurect as I said and I will use your time mage to bring 5 of of your castles to life at once and then create 2 more. 1 for you and the other for me." Dracula feeling perplexed asked "whats the need of the 5 castles if we have two." Damien responded "Thses 5 castles will serve as seal to our castles, in which the ones that trying to destroy you will have a long and hard time trying to get to either of us. Even if they do manage to break the seals it will be too late, by that you should be all powerful." Dracula very excited and feeling glee said" This is the best plan I have ever heard lets do this and for victory over our enimies. I will see you in the year 2045 and thank you Damien for making me feel so alive." Damien said "We will have a most enjoyable time by that year till then farwell." Before Damien left Dracula asked "Do you have an enemy Damien?" The man responded "Yes and his name is Darien. Be wary of him because is just as powerful as me. If there is someone that can stop my plans, it is most certainly him."  
  
After this Damien vanished. Dracula feeling confused by his comment decided to forget it since after the man left, his servants told him that Julius drew near. 


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I dont own any thing of the Castlevania series. The only thing I do own are the two characters Darien and Daimen and thats it. And thanks to Konami for making such a great game series  
  
**Chapter 2- It Begins**  
  
It was just an ordinary day for Genya Arikado (aka Alucard, son of Dracula) and Yoko Belnades were walking in a park in Tokyo. All was fine till Genya felt a most shocking pain in him and he could not fanthom why he was in such pain. He knew his father was dead and that his reincarnation, Soma Cruz, was a defender of light, so he could not figure it out. Yoko beside him ask "Genya are you all right, I have never seen you in so much pain before, is it the sun?" Genya ansewered rather hurridly"No it is not the sun I do not what can be causing this pain. Yoko, can you take me to see Soma." Yoko replied"Of course I will, hang on."   
  
Yoko carried Genya to her red mini-van and let him rest in the back. She drove towards the residence that Soma lived in, which was a 10 minute walk to the Harbuka Shrine. She carried Genya toward the door, and Mina Harbuka was the one that opnened the door. Mina said" What, Genya is also not feeling well, first it was Soma and now Genya." Yoko asked Mina " When did Soma started to feel sick." Mina replied "Bout around noon it started to happen." Yoko shocked said "That was the same time Genya got sick too, this can't be a coincidence can it?" Yoko and Mina had no idea what to do, and they felt so helpless, then Genya said rather hoarse " See the shrine and if it is okay, I believe the castle is responisble for this."   
  
Then Yoko asked Mina to look after Genya and Soma, while she went to the shrine. She arrived and what she saw amazed her and she did not know what was going on. She saw the entire shrine area in complete night while the outside area was full of sun light. Than she saw what really amazed her, 5 castles looking forbodding and loathsome across from each other. Now she really had no idead what was going on. She decided to go back to Soma's house, but she then got attcked by 20 skleton soldiers intent on capturing her. Eventhough she was unarmed, she still had her magic. She cast her fire spell and the soliders were all destroyed.   
  
She then rushed back to Soma's without looking back and was relieved that she made it in one piece. Mina opened the door and asked "Are you alright Yoko, you look like you have seen a ghost." She answered " I am alright, but I did see something rather unpleasant. I hope those two can recover soon because things are going to be real hectic very soon."   
  
All of a sudden, Genya and Soma awoke from their agony and looked fine to the girl's surprise. Yoko asked "How are you two feeling fine now, when a moment ago you were both thrasing in pain." Genya replied "I do not know, but tell me what you saw at the shrine Yoko. "She said "Its too much for me to say, but its best that we go and see because I still don't believe what I saw."  
  
They left for the shrine and when the four arrived, all were in complete shock and amazement. They had no way to make of this scene but they knew it meant for one thing, very bad things are bout to be borne on this day. 


End file.
